


Every little thing she does

by Skye_La



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Crack, Drug Use, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Love, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_La/pseuds/Skye_La
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma takes Regina for a night out in the big city to help her get over Robin. Regina takes ecstasy for the first time.</p><p>This is pure one shot crack. Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every little thing she does

Regina smoothed her black dress in the bedroom mirror that didn’t belong to her. She nervously let her eyes fall over the contours of her body checking for flaws, things to change.

There was a light knock at the door and it opened slowly enough for her to protest if she wasn’t dressed.

"Are you ready?" Emma asked, peeking through the gap.

"I don't know if this is...right" Regina said, turning to her, still smoothing the fabric out over her stomach and hips.

"Wow” Emma said, opening the door and stepping in.

"It’s perfect, you look amazing" she smiled.

"It's not quite the same...look as you though" Regina said

Emma stood before her in black jeans and a black and gold shimmery top. A chunky gold bracelet adorned her wrist.

"You just need something" Emma said and turned to Ellie's jewellery box.

"I don't think I should wear something that's not mine" Regina said

"It's fine, let me just find the right thing" Emma replied.

Regina frowned and pressed her lips together as she watched Emma root around.

"This" Emma said as she pulled a sparkling gold necklace out of the box. It was double strung with a  
Bar at the centre of each.

"Turn around" Emma said. Regina obeyed and gathered her hair to one side. Emma fixed the necklace and looked over Regina's shoulder at them both in the mirror.

"See, classy and understated. It suits you" Regina smiled under her self consciousness, she could scarecely remember feeling more out of her depth.

"And now we match" Emma said with a smile.

 

"I can tell you're nervous" Emma said "and it's not just the first time you’ve been on a subway"

The train turned a corner and Regina leant into Emma unintentionally.

"I have experienced far more terrifying prospects than an underground train, Emma" but she didn’t say what. 

Emma's friends were not magical and they themselves were only staying with them for the weekend to get out of Storybrooke. They didn't need to know all about her and they didn't ask about where she was from. They were more interesting in where she was going, what she liked and what she was interested in. They loved hearing about Henry and couldn't get enough of her tales of things he inherited from Emma. Emma beamed at all of them but let Regina keep the floor.

Regina saw through Emma's plan effortlessly. Get out of Storybrooke, meet some good people, have a good night out and forget all about Robin. So far she was happy, but nervous and she didn't think she would be staying up until the early hours as Emma had promised.

"I'm fine" she said

Emma fixed her with a "tell me the truth" look and Regina rolled her eyes

"If you don't want to…partake, that's ok.” Emma said, not wanting to announce to the train that they were planning on taking some drugs tonight. Emma dropped her voice.

“It's all safe, we'll take it slow. I'll take the same thing you take at the same time as you. I’ll be with you every step." She said

By the time they got to the club, had their names checked off the guest list and put their cloaks in the cloakroom, they had each dropped half a pill.

Regina had been briefed on what to expect and didn't know if the butterflies in her stomach were the ecstasy or just nervousness. Emma called it "crunchy tummy" and recognised it in Regina's face before she said anything.

"Dance?" Emma asked. Regina shrugged. Emma tapped Ellie's shoulder and pointed to the nightclub room. They seemed excited and brought up the rear as Emma took Regina's hand and led them through.

It was so busy, Regina couldn't remember ever being this close to strangers in her life. Emma pulled Regina through gaps in the crowd she was too unsure to push through herself. She carved out a nook in the dance floor and began to dance.

Regina stood still. The music was unlike anything she had ever heard. So much happening all at once, beat, melody, beeps, flashes of lights, flashes of voices, singing, strobes and people who seemed to be powered by the music, catching every beat. She danced quietly, kind of copying Emma, though less freely.

She noticed all three of them were protecting her from people who would otherwise fall into or push past her. After a while Emma signalled she wanted to go back to the bar.

Regina wasn't having a bad time but he wasn't feeling anything. She had no frame of reference for how she should be feeling. They followed Nick out to the smoking area. It was covered by low trees and there were heaters to keep them warm.

"How are you feeling?" Emma asked

"Ok" Regina said

"You having a good time?" Nick asked, offering cigarettes.

"Yes" Regina said and held up a hand to refuse the cigarettes.

"I think we'll hang out in the bar a little while" Emma said. They talked for a while and Regina looked around her. Everyone was so vibrant and invested in their own people. No one was interested in them. Anonymity cloaked her and she liked it. Emma took a drag of Nick’s cigarette before they went back inside.

As they came down the steps to the bar Regina felt something. Silliness, slight disorientation, she wanted to whistle just to hear the sound. She liked the music in the bar better than the club. There was less going on audibly but she still perceived the layers of it. She danced more freely and there was more space. Ellie and Nick danced hand in hand and Emma was smiling broadly at them.

Regina had no idea how long they were dancing for before Nick wanted to smoke again. Up they went and this time Emma took one.

"Miss Swan" Regina said, though more out of surprise that anything else. Nick and Ellie laughed.

Emma smiled, dragged, inhaled and blew the smoke away from them.

"We can share" she offered the cigarette to Regina

Regina looked at it. The usual moral judgements that in her mind were inseparable from smoking seemed to melt away. She took it.

"You know I used to have the most beautiful holder for these." She smoked and felt Emma watch her.

"Alright!" Nick announced. 

Ellie had already started dancing again in the smoking area. Regina smiled at his enthusiasm. Time seemed to be getting away from her. She didn't check her phone for it because she didn't want to know. This time Nick lead the way down and Emma was last in line. She put a hand on Regina's back to let her know she was there. Regina felt it, warm and almost tingling. They bobbed back down the stairs. Nick and Ellie were singing along and back in the bar in no time.

"Hey" Emma said, catching Regina's hand before she went down the last set of stairs. "How you doing?" She asked

Regina felt good but she struggled to speak. Emma held up her finger and pulled some gum out of her pocket. Regina took it without hesitation and chomped away on it. It helped. She took some time just to chew it.

Emma threaded her fingers though Regina's and lifted their hands up. Touching her skin felt better than Regina would ever have believed possible. She stared at their hands in wonder. Emma held up her other hand but Regina didn't take it. She felt dizzy, her stomach felt like it wasn't there. Her jaw clenched pretty hard but she felt like everything. Every good thought she had ever had about Emma was trying to get out of her at that moment. Emma wiggled her fingers and smiled watching Regina's wonder at the feeling. She seemed to be enjoying introducing her to this new experience, feeling it vicariously through her.

“Can I hug you?" Emma asked

"Yes!" Regina said and opened her arms, not understanding why she would ever say no to that.

The feeling was unlike anything Regina had ever felt. It was warmth and love and safety and pleasure. It was just two people, two bodies but it felt like life itself.

"Oh my god" Regina said

"Yep" Emma replied.

She had no idea how long they had been there when Nick and Ellie appeared.

"You two ok?" Ellie asked, talking to Emma but she stroked Regina's back. They broke apart.

"Yeah" Emma smiled "really, really good

Regina took Ellie’s hand.

"You're so nice to share all this with me, you don't even know me" she said to Ellie

Ellie smiled while she still danced to the music coming from the bar. She slid her arm around Regina's waist.

"Come on smoky eyes, let's dance" Ellie led Regina away.

She looked over her shoulder to see Emma scratching Nick’s beard and laughing. He stamped his leg like a dog and wrapped her into a big hug before following them.

Emma's laugh announced their return to the bar. They passed a bottle of water between them and somewhere in there they both took their other half. Regina could only swallow a mouthful of water at a time but it felt good.

Penetrating insights about the events of the last few years seemed to flow through her, like she was walking through beaded curtains into the next memory and seeing it all from a new perspective.

She felt like she could tell anyone anything and all she had to share was joy.

She looked at Emma and saw Henry in every swish of her hands, every flicker of her eyes. She smiled wider than she ever remembered. Light and happiness poured from her face. She closed her eyes and danced.

She lost time again. She felt someone touch her hand. It was Emma. She was singing the words to the song but Regina hadn't been listening. She was swimming in the peacefulness of her mind and moving with the bump if the bass.

"Every little thing she does is magic, everything she do just turns me on" Emma sang.

Regina had never heard the song before but she laughed at Emma singing the words. The song repeated them over and over. People all around them were singing it. Nick and Ellie joined hands with Emma and they all sang it to her.

Regina suspected they were just following Emma's lead. It was their secret. She saw it sparkle in Emma's eyes. She danced in that little circle, in a bubble, feeling hidden and protected at the same time as feeling like the centre of the world.

Before they knew it the lights came on and people left. They fell into a taxi and continued the party at home.

Shoes off at the door and they were dancing on carpet. They danced for a while longer but all felt like it was winding down and she felt sad. The world around her became realer.

Nick bobbed over to the balcony and they went out for a smoke.

Regina shivered in the cold of the morning without the patio heaters. She felt it creep up her spine and her jaw locked. Her movements were careful and deliberate in the quiet of the sober street below.

She felt a blanket thrown around her. It was Nick, wrapping them both up. She smiled and let herself be close to the people she had only met the day before. He lit a cigarette for her and she smoked the whole thing poking out of their cocoon.

At one point she pinched a thread of rogue tobacco from the end of her tongue.

"You are a really classy smoker." Ellie said from her bench. Her legs were up on Emma's lap, Emma was playing then in time to the music inside.

"I am queen, dear. And a bit more refined" Regina said in her rumbling voice.

"You are, aren't you? I can see it" Ellie said. She got up and kissed Regina on the cheek.

Her jaw was still clenched tight, the kiss was soft and juxtaposed. She smiled. Nick followed Ellie back into the house. Emma took his blanket as he went.

"Want to stay out here for a bit?" Emma asked

Regina nodded and began to shiver again. Emma threw the blanket around her shoulders and opened her arms.

"Come here" she said, and Regina complied.

She sat on Emma's legs and Emma wrapped them up.

"This is nice" Regina said, remembering a time when she would literally rather murder Emma than let her touch her. She still felt the all over warmth and tingle of physical contact. She looked at Emma's face.

"Hey" Emma said "good night?"

She looked back at her. Everything she wanted to say filled her chest. There was too much to say it all.

"I just..." She began and trailed away. Her teeth began to chatter.

"I know" Emma said "everything you want to say, I already know."

She stared into her sparkly blue eyes. She did, Regina could see it. Relief spread through her. She felt like she could cry but didn't want to. She put her head down on Emma's shoulder so her nose touched Emma's neck.

"You're kind of small without those heels" Emma said softly

"I know" Regina said quietly.

"Imagine if Henry was here" Emma said.

Regina's heart leapt and settled. She sighed in response. Her jaw ached and tiredness took over. She fell asleep to the sound of Emma's breathing and birds singing their morning song.


End file.
